disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell's Adventure
|Image file =Tinker_bell_adventure_header.jpg |Image size = 300px |Row 1 title = Developer(s) |Row 1 info = Gamestar |Row 2 title = Publisher(s) |Row 2 info = Disney Interactive Studios |Row 3 title = Platform(s) |Row 3 info = PC/Mac |Row 4 title =Release Date |Row 4 info =October 06, 2014 (Copyright 2010) |Row 5 title = Genre(s) |Row 5 info = Adventure, Casual |Row 6 title = Mode(s) |Row 6 info = Single Player }} is a single player, casual, adventure game for PC available in different stores like Steam. "Play as Tinker Bell, Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn and Rosetta as you take on this exciting adventure. Fans will be able to enter a world inhabited by these magical characters and discover the secrets of Pixie Hollow."Steam. Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell's Adventure. Retrieved on December 02, 2019. More Technical Information System Requirement: :Operating System: Microsoft Windows Vista SP2 / XP SP3 / Windows 7 :Processor: 2000 MHz :Memory: 1 GB RAM :Graphics Card: 128MB Nvidia GeForce 6600 / ATI Radeon X1300 Video Card :DirectX: Version 9.0c :Disk Space: Requires 512 MB free space :Sound Card: DirectX 9.0c Compatible Sound Card Languages available (A to Z): Gameplay The game begins with an opening video similar to Tinker Bell (film)'s ending, minus spoilers. Afterwards, it opens the home page with the options: :Story Mode :Printing Images (available after Story Mode) :Free Play (available after Story Mode) :Extras (opening video and credits) :Options (music and screen details) and Exit Mentions/Appearances Characters Playable: Tinker Bell, Iridessa, Rosetta, Silvermist and Fawn. Others: Queen Clarion, Vidia, Terence, Fairy Mary, Luminaria, Chipper, Rose, Cera, Icy, Idalia, Tetra, Delis, Baden, Ministers of Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter; Animals: Augustus (yellow baby bird), and unnamed: Lady Bug (red), Dove (white-beige), Dove (light-blue), Frog (green), Snail, and Mr. Squirrel. Places Map/Above view: Pixie Hollow Vista (Pixie Dust Tree and its surroundings) *Top: Lookout Towers, Sour Plum Tree; *Left: Tree with Fungus, Autumn Forest, Harvest Promenade, Pine Tree Grove, Toadstool Hatches, Mysterious Cave (inside mini-game only); *Middle: Council Chamber, Pixie Dust Well; *Right: Springtime Square, Flower Garden; *Right-bottom: Tinkers' Nook, Work Shop (inside mini-game only), Outside Tink's House, Lilypad Pond; *Bottom: Summer Glade, Sunflower Meadow, Beach Cove; The "main land" is mentioned but not accessible in game. Items Mysterious items: * Bowl, Coin, Harmonica, Key, Mirror, Nail, Spring, Scissor. Respectively in: Springtime Square, Toadstool Hatches, Harvest Promenade, Autumn Forest, Beach Cove, and the last two inside Tink's House. Tip: go in and out of the place, or change fairies to see the item; Interactable: *Cakes (edible - gives printing images) *Hair Accessories (wearable - gives printing images) *Fairy Medicine Collectables: *Honey, Fruits, Flowers, Gems, Seeds Others: *Tinker Bell's hammer, tea pot, Iridessa's light container Story Mode (Walkthrough) The story happens before the second movie. The player can move its respective fairy throughout the computer's screen, moving the cursor to decide its destinations all around Pixie Hollow. Following the game guide, as the fairy interacts with other characters and objects it proceeds in the story. To save the game the player must complete an episode/part or exit to main menu before closing the game. Part 1: The Minister of Spring asks Tinker Bell to fix a tea pot, that will be used to carry dew drops to the main land. She fixes it (in "Work Shop" mini-game). Part 2: The Minister of Summer asks Iridessa to help fireflies that could not get the "Last Light of Day" to bring summer to the main land. Iridessa answers that capturing light is her specialty. In Sunflower Meadow, Vidia asks for 3 yellow feathers in order to give it back Iredessa's light container. As it was torn, Iridessa asks Tinker Bell to fix it (in "Work Shop" mini-game). Iridessa then helps the fireflies (in "Light the Fireflies!" mini-game). Part 3: The Minister of Autumn asks Rosetta to collect 3 violets and 5 yellow seeds to bring flowers to the main land. The minister then tells her that Terence spilled pixie dust accidentally on the seeds and they started floating, he asks her help to plant them (in "Planting!" mini-game), and tells her about the Harvest Party. Rosetta then proceeds to ask Tinker Bell to do a "red summer hair clip," gets the missing piece (a ruby) with Iridessa, and goes back to Tink so she can craft the hair clip (in "Work Shop" mini-game). Part 4: Silvermist could not fly without her bag of pixie dust that was being held by a frog. Fawn talked with the frog and found out that he was sitting on top of it because his leg was hurt and he could not move. After Fawn healed him with green grass, Silvermist went to see the Minister of Winter. The minister says Silvermist is the best dew drops maker, and asks her help as they are out of dew drops to carry for the main land (in "Collect Dew Drops!" mini game). The minister then request Fawn to go settle down little bees for the long winter's nap (in "Assign Honeycomb" mini-game). Part 5: Tinker Bell was sick so Rosetta went to see Idalia. A lot of other fairies had a flu as well so Idalia was out of supply and asked Rosetta to fetch her 3 green grass, 1 red grass, 3 green drew drops and 1 raspberry for the medicine. Silvermist gave her the dew drops, Rosetta found the raspberry (in "Collect Fruits" mini-game), and the grass in Autumn Forest. After Tinker Bell gets better with the medicine, the Minister of Spring asks her to fix another item, a basket (in "Work Shop" mini-game). Part 6: It was going to be the celebration of Silvestmist's Arrival Day and Iridessa wanted to give her a present. Silvermist told Iridessa before how she wanted a White Agate hair clip. The White Agate was Silvermist favorite jewel, very rare and only found in the Mysterious Cave (in "Collect Jewels" mini-game), in a hidden entrance in Toadstool Hatches. Iridessa mistook the Snow Quartz for the White Agate, yet Tink said she still could make the hair clip with it (in "Work Shop" mini-game). Iridessa explained what happened and gave the hair clip to Silvermist that thanked her and said she has now a new favorite jewel, the Snow Quartz. Part 7: An egg that Fawn had found and was taking care disappeared. Searching for it, she sees a yellow bird and talking with him she discovers he is the egg that had hatched. As it was the end of the summer she name the baby bird as Augustus. Fawn presented the bird to Idalia, Minister of Autumn, then to Rosetta, but he made a mess with her roses, then she took the bird to Springtime Square to the minister of Spring. As the bird was hungry she went to Lookout Towers to get seeds but when she got back the bird had already flown to the Toadstool Hatches. Augustus told her he was playing hide and seek with her, which made Fawn get mad at him. Fawn and Augustus make up. The Minister of Autumn asks Fawn and Augustus help to take fruits and flowers to the main land, and enlist Augustus as part of the team. From here forward the game guide would not tell were each item was. Part 8: Vidia said the cake she ate was the grossest and that the new cook was the worst. The new cook, Delis got sad hearing this, and mentioned how he tried but he never had the right ingredients. Rosetta mentioned she is a sweet tooth and offers to help getting the ingredients to him. She would need to collect 10 red seeds, 3 strawberry (in "Collect Fruits" mini-game), 1 bottle of honey (in "Assign Honeycomb" mini-game), 1 red rose for the Strawberry Dream Cake. Delis then makes the cake and Rosetta congratulates him on it. Part 9: To prepare for winter in main land, the Minister of Winter asks Fawn help to get animals to hibernate. Fawn then mentions she even tried singing lullabies to them. The minister then suggest getting help from the new fairy Idalia. Fawn then goes talk with her, but Idalia is out of material for her Sleepy-time Perfume, so she asks Fawn to fetch 5 Blue Dew Drops, 5 Red Dew Drops (go to Silvermist), 3 pieces of yellow grass, and 1 piece of blue grass. The perfume works and the animals go into hibernation. Part 10: Fairy Mary asks Tinker Bell to fix many tea pots, but Tink lost her hammer. Tink mentions that last time she had it was when she went with Fawn to look for lost things in the Toadstool Hatches. Fawn asks a Dove nearby and follows it into Mr. Squirrel's home. Tink receives her hammer and fix the pot delivering to the Minister of Spring. He then says they can now being drew drops to the main land for spring. Part 11: Tetra asks Fawn help to feed 3 doves, one at Harvest Promenade, one at Springtime Square and another at Sour Plum Tree. After feeding the first 2, Fawn sees no dove at Sour Plum Tree and asks Vidia if she saw any. Vidia answers that she saw one heading for Beach Cove. Getting there, Fawn realizes that Vidia tricked her, but out of pixie dust she get stuck in the beach. Augustus then appears and says that he have been searching for Fawn all over the place. Fawn plays saying he came just in time to rescue the damsel in distress (herself). Part 12: Icy, the snowflake fairy, wanted to thank Rosetta for bringing her the Strawberry Cake. Rosetta answer that Delis should be the one thanked as he was the one that baked it. Icy then asks Rosetta to deliver for her blue seeds as she hear they are great in cakes. Rosetta mentions he is always searching for new ingredients. (If clicking on Baden, he says he did like to try Delis new recipe.) Rosetta gives Delis the blue seeds and tells him that Icy is a huge fan of his cooking. Delis confess he is working on a new recipe called Blueberry Surprise Cake, that takes blue seeds, but he is still missing the ingredients: 3 blueberries (in "Collect Fruits" mini-game), 1 piece of blue grass and 1 blue lily. She delivers it and Delis makes the cake. Part 13: Silvermist (and Luminaria if clicking) is worried about Iridessa that was sneezing and dizzy, a bad case of Hay Fever. Idalia says that she has a recipe for it, but she has not tried it yet. Silvermist gets the ingredients for her: 3 piece of orange grass, 1 piece of black grass, 1 piece of lavender and 5 yellow dew drops. Iridessa drinks the Hay Fever medicine and gets better. Silvermist then says Idalia is the best medicine maker in Pixie Hollow. Part 14: Chipper says she found the design for a white lily hair clip and gives to Tinker Bell. It would need 1 green feather, 2 emeralds (in "Collect Jewels" mini-game), 1 blue daisy, and 1 white lily to build it. Tink shows it to Chipper that gives to Tink a book with more designs for her to craft, and leaves the hair clip with Tink too. Part 15: Delis tells Silvermist he has been working in a bunch of new desserts recipe but now he got a terrible toothache. Idalia says his cook is the best but too many sweets can cause cavities, and check her book for toothache medicine. Silvermist get required items: 3 pieces of white grass, 1 piece of green grass, 2 pieces of green ginger, and 5 purple dew drops. Delis says he would thank her with two giant cakes but, reminded of his toothache case by Sil, he says he will send a thank you card to Idalia instead. The story ends here. If wanted, the player can still enter/continue the Story Mode and move any of the playable fairies around Pixie Hollow. Counting each seasons' notes, it passed 2 years and 6 months in the story. Printing Images Printing Images were attainable when: *Completing an episode/part; *Picking "Mysterious Items" from the floor; *Eating cakes in Story Mode; *Playing Free Mode. Tip: generally difficulties 5 and 10 had it; All 8 Print Coloring Papers: Tinkerbell_adventures_coloring_paper_-_fairy_mary.png|Fairy Mary Tinkerbell_adventures_coloring_paper_-_fawn.png|Fawn Tinkerbell_adventures_coloring_paper_-_iridessa.png|Iridessa Tinkerbell_adventures_coloring_paper_-_rosetta.png|Rosetta Tinkerbell_adventures_coloring_paper_-_silvermist.png|Silvermist Tinkerbell_adventures_coloring_paper_-_terence.png|Terence Tinkerbell_adventures_coloring_paper_-_tinker.png|Tinker Bell Tinkerbell_adventures_coloring_paper_-_vidia.png|Vidia All 41 Cards: Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_augustus.png|Augustus Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_baden.jpg|Baden Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_butterfly_1.jpg|Butterfly Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_butterfly_2.jpg|Butterfly Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_cera.jpg|Cera Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_chipper.png|Chipper Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_delis.jpg|Delis Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_dove.jpg|Dove Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_fairy_mary.png|Fairy Mary Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_fawn_1.png|Fawn Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_fawn.jpg|Fawn Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_firefly.png|Firefly Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_frog.jpg|Frog Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_icy.png|Icy Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_idalia.png|Idalia Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_iridessa_1.jpg|Iridessa Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_iridessa_2.png|Iridessa Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_lady_bug.png|Lady Bug Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_luminaria.png|Luminaria Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_minister_of_autumn_1.png|Minister of Autumn Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_minister_of_autumn_2.png|Minister of Autumn Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_minister_of_spring_1.png|Minister of Spring Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_minister_of_spring_2.png|Minister of Spring Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_minister_of_summer_1.png|Minister of Summer Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_minister_of_summer_2.png|Minister of Summer Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_minister_of_winter_1.png|Minister of Winter Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_minister_of_winter_2.jpg|Minister of Winter Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_queen_clarion_1.jpg|Queen Clarion Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_queen_clarion_2.jpg|Queen Clarion Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_rose.png|Rose Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_rosetta_1.jpg|Rosetta Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_rosetta_2.png|Rosetta Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_silvermist_1.jpg|Silvermist Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_silvermist_2.png|Silvermist Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_snail.jpg|Snail Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_sproutling.jpg|Sprouting Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_tetra.png|Tetra Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_thistle.jpg|Thistle Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_tinker_bell_1.png|Tinker Bell Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_tinker_bell_2.jpg|Tinker Bell Tinkerbell_adventures_card_-_videa.png|Vidia Free Mode After playing each mini-game once inside the Story Mode, it becomes available in Free Play. Each game have difficulties from 1 to 10. Mini-games available: :Fireflies (in Story Mode: "Light the Fireflies") :Collect Fruits :Collect Drew Drops :Create Accessories (in Story Mode: "Work Shop") :Assign Honeycomb :Planting :Fix Items (in Story Mode: "Work Shop") :Collect Jewels Game Credits Trivia *The game sometimes spelled either "main land" or "mainland." *Despite Queen Clarion and Terence being present in-game and being clickable/interactive characters they had no part in the story episodes/parts. Terence was mentioned only once by the Minister of Autumn. *Baden could also be seen at the background in Lookout Towers, yet, there he was not clickable/interactive. *The credits contained icons from previous games. *Despite being published in 2014, in the credits it states the game's copyright being back from 2010. Gallery Tinker_bell_adventure_screenshot_5.jpg|Pixie Dust tree from opening video Tinkerbell_adventure_seasons_note_-_1.jpg|Spring Note Tinkerbell_adventure_seasons_note_-_2.jpg|Summer Note Tinkerbell_adventure_seasons_note_-_3.jpg|Autumn Note Tinkerbell_adventure_seasons_note_-_4.jpg|Winter Note Tinkerbell_adventure_mini_game_-_1.jpg|Mini Games (Free Mode) Tinkerbell_adventure_mini_game_-_2.jpg|Mini Games (Free Mode) Tinkerbell_adventure_coloring_papers_-_1.jpg|Coloring Papers Tinkerbell_adventure_coloring_papers_-_2.jpg|Coloring Papers Tinkerbell_adventure_cards_-_1.jpg|Cards page 1 Tinkerbell_adventure_cards_-_2.jpg|Cards page 2 Tinkerbell_adventure_cards_-_3.jpg|Cards page 3 Tinkerbell_adventure_cards_-_4.jpg|Cards page 4 Tinkerbell_adventure_cards_-_5.jpg|Cards page 5 Tinkerbell_adventure_cards_-_6.jpg|Cards page 6 Tinkerbell_adventure_cards_-_7.jpg|Cards page 7 Reference Category:Games Category:Video Games